


Lights Out

by banesarchangel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Alec doesn't like horror movies, Fluff, Like it's just all fluff, M/M, Magnus loves them, Pillow Talk, flirty banter, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarchangel/pseuds/banesarchangel
Summary: Moving from his bed and the safety of his covers he moved closer to Magnus tapping him on the shoulder. “Are you awake?” A beat of silence.“Well, I am now,” Magnus mumbled voice laced with sleep. Alec didn't find it cute, not at all. “What do you want?”“I can’t sleep,”“Have you tried closing your eyes?”“Ha-ha” Alec deadpanned. “You’re so funny.”“One of my many amazing qualities thanks for noticing.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Malec - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 141





	Lights Out

Lights out. Magnus was in bed already falling into a deep slumber unaware of the inner turmoil Alec, was going through. Logically he knew it was near impossible that anything from the movie they had watched would happen. Yet, here he was lying wide awake looking at every dark corner in the room.

Tossing and turning on the mattress on the floor, Magnus above him on the bed, all he wanted to do was crawl up there thinking somehow it would make him feel somewhat safer. But he couldn’t do that, they were only friends, and friends couldn't share a bed. Can they? He really wanted to test that theory right now.

Unknown to how much time had passed he could hear Magnus' deep breaths as he slept without a worry in the world. Alec was incredibly jealous. Who could just do that switch their brain off and boom soundless sleep? Alec had always struggled to turn his brain off at night. It was like as soon as the lights were off his brain would go into overdrive thinking about every decision he’d ever made in his life. Tonight wasn’t that different except the fact that Magnus had asked him to stay over, which wasn’t anything unordinary, he always asked Alec to spend the night on every other weekend. Sometimes even on school nights. Tonight, Magnus had a great idea to watch a horror movie, and Alec thought it was fine, he’s never had a problem with them really, sometimes they gross him out, and sure now he can’t sleep with one leg out of the covers but who doesn’t after watching paranormal activity. Even then it never affected him like this. This horror movie was different, and it probably had something to do with his fear of the dark when he was little which he had mostly overcome but who wasn’t afraid of the dark growing up, right?

Maybe he should just turn on the lamp? But what if that woke Magnus? Sighing he turned around now facing the bottom of Magnus’ bed; okay nope that wasn’t going to work. It was like now that his brain was alert and paranoid everything felt off. Trying to close his eyes he was hyperaware of every sound, every movement, and what he couldn’t see potentially lurking in the dark. This ghost or demon, whatever it was, he wasn’t paying much attention during the movie covering his eyes half the time, only came out when the lights were off and at night.

“It’s not real,” Magnus said.

“You don’t know that.” Alec rebutted.

Magnus then left Alec alone which he thought was rather cruel until he brought back a blanket, they both huddled under. And it helped somewhat. At some point, he’d even latched on to Magnus’ hand. He was relatively embarrassed after tonight, but he couldn’t help it.

When the movie had ended, he was relieved until he realised, he had to sleep….with the lights off. So, here he was lying awake staring at the ceiling.

Happy thoughts, happy thoughts. His mantra for the past hour he was sure. Nothing was working. Maybe he should accept defeat and succumb to the reality that he was not going to be getting any sleep tonight. He’d go watch tv in the lounge but then he ran the risk of waking Magnus’ parents, which never ended well. The number of times Magnus' father had come in half-asleep unimpressed asking them to keep the noise down was beyond any number.

Sitting up he looked to Magnus. Fuck it.

“Magnus,” He whispered. Nothing.

“Magnus,” He said again, this time louder. 

A low grumble surfaced from the sheets.

Moving from his bed and the safety of his covers he moved closer to Magnus tapping him on the shoulder. “Are you awake?” A beat of silence.

“Well, I am now,” Magnus mumbled voice laced with sleep. Alec didn't find it cute, not at all. “What do you want?”

“I can’t sleep,”

“Have you tried closing your eyes?”

“Ha-ha” Alec deadpanned. “You’re so funny.”

“One of my many amazing qualities thanks for noticing.”

Alec shoved him.

“You’re not doing yourself any favours, dear.”

“Can I, uh, um,”

“Spit it out, you’re taking up valuable hours of beauty sleep,” Alec refrained from saying that he was beautiful any time of the day. Even now, eyes half closed, nose scrunched in annoyance, hair a mess. 

“Can I sleep up here with you?”

Magnus smiled eyes still closed. “I knew when you said you were fine after that movie you were lying.”

“Who said it has anything to do with the movie?” Wait, that would imply he just wanted to share the bed with him. “it’s cold down there,” He followed up. Magnus actually opened his eyes at that staring at him. Okay, so maybe Magnus wasn't buying what he was selling. His acting skills could use some work. “Okay, fine.” He relented. “Maybe I was, Maybe I wasn’t. Can I, or can’t I?”

Magnus smiled shuffling over. “Jump in my fearless giant.” Alec shook his head laughing off the remark. “I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Magnus whispered as Alec slide in next to him feeling safer now that he was under the covers. Which was stupid really, it’s not like a ghost is going to come in and see the duvet and be like ‘Dammit there’s a duvet, can’t get this one tonight’. Logic.

“And what’s that?” He asked.

“Evil is scared of me,”

Alec snorted. “You’re oddly sure of yourself.”

“Why, thank you,”

“That wasn’t a compliment.”

Magnus shrugged snuggling down in the covers closing his eyes. To Alec’s surprise, he still wasn’t able to sleep. Even with Magnus next to him, his mind was still alert, spinning with thoughts.

Magnus groaned. “Ugh, I can hear you thinking from here, quiet down.”

“Sorry,” Alec apologized. Now he was getting frustrated he couldn’t sleep which was making it worse.

“No, don’t be sorry, I’m being an idiot. Are you okay?” Alec could feel Magnus’ eyes on him.

“I just want to sleep,” He sighed.

Alec was caught off guard when Magnus shuffled closer throwing his arm over his abdomen. His whole heart jumped. “I shouldn’t have made us watch that movie.”

“No, it’s okay, I just need my brain to shut off.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“I don’t want to keep you awake,” Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ arm that was wrapped around him.

“I’m awake now and I won’t be getting any sleep until you do, so c’mon is there anything I can do?”

Alec sighed turning in to face Magnus. “I don’t know, maybe just talk?”

“Okay about what?”

“Anything,”

“There is one thing, but I don’t know if now’s the right time”

Alec furrowed his brows, was it serious? “What is it?”

“Okay so, this is really hard for me to say but it's been weighing on me for quite some time.” Okay, this definitely had Alec worried.

“Magnus, you’re scaring me,”

“It’s just,” He paused drawing it out. “You always steal my clothes and I never see them again,” Magnus finished with a massive annoying yet still charming smile on his face.

Alec shoved him again. “Magnus you’re so…..ergh, I thought I’d done something.”

Magnus laughed. “You have, you stole my clothes, and I mean I can’t blame you I have excellent taste, but it’s time for justice.”

“You’re being overly dramatic for three hoodies,” Alec chuckled.

“They are near and dear to my heart you can’t imagine the pain I went through not having them.”

Alec shook his head. “You’re definitely majoring in the right subject next year at college.”

“You’re gonna be there right? When I’m front and centre, on stage?”

Alec softened his eyes. “Of course, I am. Nothing is going to stop me from seeing you shine.”

Magnus went quiet looking at the space between them. “This is nice you know.”

“What is?”

Magnus reached for Alec’s hand tangling their fingers together, “This, me and you, in the same bed, talking.”

Alec looked at their fingers entwined. “We always talk.”

“Not that. This. Me and you, this.” He held up their hands.

Alec rubbed circles up and down Magnus’ index finger. “Yeah,” Voice light with affection. “It is.”

“It won’t change when we go to college will it?”

“Definitely not, I’ll still be there stealing your clothes,” Alec smiled. They both got accepted to the same college.

“And I’ll still be there comforting you after horror movies,” Magnus smiled in return.

“Nope, no more horror movies.” Alec was firm with that one.

“Here I was hoping we end up like this after each one.”

“We don’t have to watch horror movies for us to end up like this, you know?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” The air in the room felt tense. Things unsaid floating around the room instead of between them. Maybe he could change that tonight. “Magnus?”

“Mmm?”

“What are we?”

“What do you mean?”

Alec took a deep breath. “I mean I know we are best friends. But since we met each other we haven’t dated anyone, and I know for me I don’t want to. Is it the same for you?”

“I guess I just never thought about it.”

“Dating someone?”

“Yeah” He paused clearly something still on his mind. “I just never needed anyone but you,”

“If I were to date someone how would you feel?”

“These are hard questions, Alexander.” Magnus was looking at their hands again. “How would you feel if I dated someone?”

“If I say it out loud, it makes it real,” Alec replied.

“Yeah, I know what you mean.”

“Should we both say the answer at the same time?” Alec suggested. Magnus nodded. Counting down from three his heart was pounding. How had they even got here?

“Crushed,”

“Devasted,” They both said at the same time.

“I’m not going to lie, Alexander, I like you, I care about you a lot, I’ve always been scared that if I brought it up I’d potentially ruin this friendship between us that means the world to me.”

Alec couldn’t contain the smile from spreading on his face.

“What?” Magnus replied fighting a smile.

“I don’t know why but I always thought my feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated.”

Magnus moved closer to the point there was barely any space between them. “Well, just to clarify, they are. Tenfold”

Alec nudged Magnus’ nose with his. Smiling down at Magnus his eyes glassy and heart gone. Gone for the boy next to him. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered, so quietly he wasn’t even sure he said it out loud.

“Please.” Magnus moved in first, kissing him so delicately like he was scared to ruin this fragile moment.

Wanting to show him there was nothing to worry about, Alec cupped his jaw and brought them closer kissing him the way he’d always wanted. Every ounce of love pouring out of him.

Breaking apart was the hardest thing but seeing the way Magnus was looking at him was almost just as good.

Magnus cuddled into his embrace kissed his shoulder and said. “Demon’s have nothing on us, baby.” They sure didn’t. The horror movie was the furthest thing from his mind now especially with Magnus in his arms.


End file.
